


Play the Song Again

by actuallylailah, ashmandalc



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series of Oneshots, Tifa is Queen (tm) and he knows it, Werewolf AU, cifa, cursing because ofc there is this is Cid we're talking about, even ones that only one other person cares about, fairytale AU, ff7 rarepair, im gonna die a multishipper loving all my ships equally, intercourse, just indulge me and let me have this, oneshots, shipper goggles on highest setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallylailah/pseuds/actuallylailah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: A series of Cifa oneshots. So far, they're all stand-alone. If that changes, I'll make notes on the chapter descriptions.





	1. Enamour me

**Author's Note:**

> Ask sent by tumblr user pxperhearts - ask meme subject: Enamour Me
> 
> You can find me at Ladymaliwan on tumblr!

She’d been calling him more often lately, and hoped her purpose was clear to him, but the longer she tried it seemed he just wasn’t getting the hint. Tonight as he helped clear the bar of dirty dishes (as he did every time his visit kept him chatting with her long into the early hours of the morning) she rested a hand on his.

The glass he held clattered to the plastic tub beneath, joining its matching others. Silently, she stepped closer, fitting herself along his torso. With one hand on his shoulder and the other steadily gripping his hair tighter, she exhaled against his neck and stretched to place a soft, wet kiss to his jaw.


	2. Blow out the candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a tradition, but it's about to see a slight change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Very NSFW. This is when the smut kicks in.
> 
> Prompt sent by tumblr user Pxperhearts
> 
> "My muse crawls on top of yours and pins them down."
> 
> Find me on tumblr by the name Ladymaliwan!

It never failed.

On her birthday each year since they’ve been together, when her alarm goes off and she moves to get up after cutting it off, a warm hand stops any further movement. He pulls her back over from her side to her back, then proceeds to slide his way over her. The way he settles usually leaves a thigh between hers, and his arms holding his chest above her.

Today, however, when she’s tugged back and he moves to slide and settle over her, he uses a knee to nudge her legs open further to make room for his hips. She also notices he’s using his elbows instead of his hands to hover over her. This means her breasts are pressed against him, and she hums when she feels his body shudder all along her skin.

Rough hands make their way under her shoulders, pulling her tighter to him. They sigh together, then give each other sleepy smiles. But of course, the simple feeling couldn’t last. The damn man had to move his hips and his hardening cock was sliding deliciously against her mound. With little friction going on, she knew she had been ready and aching for him before she even woke up. Her hips tilt to accommodate and move with him, earning a groan from deep in his chest.

He rolls his hips, grinding circles into her mound, mouth slowly gaping as it always did when they took their time. Her hands run along his back, digging in and scratching when a particular movement causes her breath to catch in her throat. She’s running on autopilot when she brings her knees up to rest on either side of his chest. It took her a while when they were first together to get him to understand she could take his weight, and the lesson sticks to this day. He moves a hand down the side of her body, thumb drawing circles on her hip before continuing on until his palm is gripping just at her knees, his other side pressing into her. He pulls her leg higher, working and stretching it to a sweet burn to go with the fire that’s blazing in her belly. She whines into his mouth when he dips it down to hers, and she runs a hand down until he shifts his hips enough to let her in. Strong fingers grip his shaft, and she delights at the noises she can cause him to make. They take their time, enjoying roaming hands and mouths a while longer before they both can’t take it anymore.

Her hand pumps him from base to head, dragging the tip along her warmth until she feels it at her center. She lines him up, and he works his way in slowly. He drags his cock out to nearly the tip, only to thrust until he gets another inch inside her, then another and another and so on until he bottoms out in her. She shivers and sighs at how full he makes her feel, and moves her hips back and forth to feel him. Her hands glide down his back, coming to rest at his ass, and her nails dig in to spur him on.

He curses above her, moving back to resting on both elbows, and digs his fingertips into her shoulders as he begins slowly thrusting. He grinds his base against her every time he slides in, and gasps when her walls try to keep him inside as he pulls out. He snaps his hips into her and smiles proudly at the cry that’s pushed from her, then groans when she tilts her hips again and lets her fingers pull him in, moving to grind her clit against him.

They’re too far gone to concern themselves with much beyond this, and she feels herself losing what little control she woke up with. When he stops suddenly and bends his head to suck and bite her nipple that he pushes up with a hot palm, she feels the fire burn brighter. Even better, while he’s got his mouth busy, he begins rocking into her, his body pushing almost every button it can right now, and with a few more short but forceful thrusts, she’s keening and moaning into his hair. Her hands fly to grasp his head and neck, trying to pull him even closer than before. He pulls his mouth from her chest to kiss her roughly, lips wet with saliva. He’s groaning into her as he picks up speed and she finally comes back down to earth. A few more snaps of his hips against her and he’s a goner.

They lay in silence, her ankles resting over the back of his thighs. She’s lazily combing his hair with her fingers when he places a triad of kisses to her breastbone.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.”


	3. Beware the things in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd been his only friend, and she just knew it was more than that. The trouble comes that he's cursed. Luckliy, she knows just how to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by tumblr user Pxperhearts!
> 
> "Unbind Me"
> 
> Batb au take, with werewolf type stuff, and a dash of red riding hood bc im a fucking sucker for this shit.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Ladymaliwan!

“You should have run away.” His voice, such as it was, was low, a rumbling, growling noise that pushed its way out his muzzle, past the sharp teeth that gleamed in the full moonlight. Her heart raced as he padded closer. His light blonde fur ruffled with the breeze. She took a moment to remember him just like this: Primal. Collected. The keen blue eyes that caught every shudder she couldn’t hold back.

This time she ignored the little voice that told her that the big bad wolf was going to eat her up until there was nothing left of her to find. A step toward him, then another and another, then to her knees to meet his level. A steady hand lifted to run her fingers through the fur on his neck. He sighed, eyes sliding shut. She recalled him saying he had had no one to call a friend in years. So many years, he had been trapped like this. The leather of her long, red coat bunched up in her elbows as she moved to frame his face with her hands.

“I’m not afraid of you, Cid,” she whispered as her forehead bumped against his. Then the moment came where her heart felt full to bursting, remembering their time together, how he had saved her, how he had frightened her, how he had come to her, trusted her, when he was hurt. She whispered another sentence to him, one he had needed to hear for so long. With his whimper, she felt tears pool and fall down her cheeks.

Next, came the sound of groaning and bones popping and creaking. After what felt like eternity with her eyes squeezed shut, he was panting against her cheek. She feared opening her eyes, even as she felt two large hands settle on her waist. The panting against her cheek moved to her ear. He was so close. She felt the stubble on his jaw, felt the heat of his body so close to hers. Rough fingers gently wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“Please…look at me…” His voice was low and quiet.

She took a breath to steel herself, then did as he asked. With a gasp she took him in. His blond hair was in disarray, short and needing a combing. His skin was tanned from days of hard work before his curse, and his fingers had the calluses to match. She met his eyes, the bright, keen, knowing blue she had become so accustomed to. She bit her lip as she felt a sob try to fall out of her, and she raised a shaking hand to trace the laugh lines around his eyes. Then, she reached to smooth his hair, letting her fingers card through it, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. She watched his entire body shudder, and his eyes slip shut. With a sigh, he opened them again.

“I told you to run away,” he said again. This time, his voice matched how he looked. He licked his chapped lips, but couldn’t seem to pull them shut as she leaned closer.

Their heavy breaths mingled as they took each other in. When she licked her lips, those sharp eyes darted to watch the pink tongue slip out then back in. It was then that he leaned for her as well, nose bumping against hers before he titled his head to slide his lips against hers. He hesitated after a beat and she felt her heart explode.

With a rush of air from her lungs, she met his lips with force, immediately moving to suck gently at his lower lip. He moaned and responded in kind as his hands came to rest beneath her jaw. They spent the next few minutes (hoursdaysyearscenturies) memorizing how the other tasted and how they felt against each other.

With a gasp, she pulled away, her lungs burning for air. Her face was red hot, and her lips properly bruised and used lovingly. She watched his chest heave with his breaths then felt her brain stutter to a stop. She looked lower then away quickly. Her ears heated as her mind registered that he was, indeed, totally nude, kneeling in front of her with everything on display. In the corner of her eye, she saw him look down then move to cover himself.

“Goddamnit!”

It was this that broke her resolve, and she finally felt hysterical laughter bubble out of her. She moved to take her coat off, peeling it away then handing it to him with one hand. The other was covering her mouth. He gave a string of curses as he donned and buttoned it down to his thighs.

“Your brother won’t be happy about this…” He muttered, and she giggled.

“When I explain it, Vincent will understand. I’ve told you: he’s really chill once you get to know him.”

“Yeah, yeah. Guys taller than me, is a master marksman, and he’s dating a renegade Wutainese princess. Something tells me I’m gonna get one hell of a shovel talk.”

She stood, happy when his hands held on to her as he tried to get his balance again on two legs. Her eyes were even with his stubble chin, she noted before looking up at him for the first time. For a change, he was having to look down at her, something she’d been so sure he’d never get to do. They stood there just like that a moment longer before his hands tugged her closer. His fingers tightened around hers as he leaned down, pleased when she met him with the same thought.

This kiss was softer, less rushed, less messy. Just slow exploration and enjoyment. A reminder that this was real. That he was really here with her, that he was coming home with her.

He had once told her that if he could, he’d build a plane for her and take her everywhere she had never been. As his lips moved against hers, she felt he was already keeping that promise.


	4. Breathe It In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm rainy day at a new (to her) home, and an evening of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Cuddles" sent by tumblr user Pxperhearts (can you tell who's the only other person I know who ships it with me?)
> 
> I had two ideas for this prompt, so the next chapter will be the other cuddle response.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Ladymaiwan!

Today was one of those days where you just felt lazy and sleepy. The sky was gray, and it had been drizzling for the better part of the day. Tifa was keeping the bar closed tonight as to give herself some time to relax in their home. She’d been here with him in Rocket Town for a few months now, and she felt she hadn’t had the time to just enjoy being here. It really was a lovely place, she decided, pushing herself on the porch swing with one foot pulled up onto the wooden slat seat. They’d built onto the home some since they came, the new floor plan including an office for her, a bigger porch (something she’d confessed to always wanting), and a better garage for him to tear things apart and put them back together.

She rested her elbow on the back of the seat, propping her head up with her fist. As she watched the rain fall a bit steadier, listened to it hitting the roof and leaves of the trees, she felt her eyes slip shut. There was a comfortable breeze to go with it, and she patted herself on the back for remembering to wear her fleece leggings today, along with a hoodie she’d stolen from his side of the closet. Warm, fuzzy socks kept her toes from feeling the slight chill in the air. All in all, it was a wonderfully peaceful day.

Dimly, she heard the front door open and shut, heard his boots thudding across the porch, felt his presence before he nudged her foot aside to sit by her, and pulled her leg back across his lap. Sleepily, she opened her eyes to look at him, just to watch him. He was looking out at the town as his thumbs rubbed circles over her calf and inner thigh, and she watched as he relaxed against the swing, taking on the role of swing pusher with his heel. She scooted closer to him and shifted to move her other leg across his lap, smiling as his hands moved to accommodate her. Tifa pulled at his wrist and ducked her head, putting his arm around her shoulders so she could use him as a pillow. His other hand rested on her lap, so she left her fingers to toy with his absently as she lightly dozed, eyes shut once more.

She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder, his lips resting on her forehead after kissing her hairline. She burrowed closer, turning her face up to kiss his jaw before settling back against his shoulder and neck. The hand in her lap turned palm up and he started to move his fingers against hers, feeling her skin as casually as she did his. The rain continued with its steady falling, and the two napped in the cool weather until almost nightfall, where they moved to the bedroom with its open windows and soft sheets. With their clothes left as a trail to their bed, the night ended with him curled behind her as they slept facing the breeze that drifted in from the night air.


	5. Bury Your Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort and some fluff towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Cuddles" sent by tumblr user Pxperhearts (as before)
> 
> The other idea that I couldn't shake.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Ladymaliwan!

She comes home that night and finds him on the couch, having come home from a week long mission to the icy mountains to the north. He’s leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed and a bottle of beer open in his hand. He hasn’t even removed his gloves or goggles. His boots are muddy, and she thinks she sees a couple blood stains on his blue tee. She steps closer, and he cracks an eye open and sighs as she stands toe to toe with him and pulls his free hand up, tugging him to sit up in front of her. He sets the beer on the floor by his feet, and rests his head against her belly. His hands cup the backs of her knees, and he buries his nose into her top, taking a deep breath that moves his whole upper body with a long sigh. Her fingers tug gently at his goggles, tossing them carefully to the cushion beside him, and massages the lines the straps pressed into his temples then moves to massaging his neck and shoulder, frowning when his breath hitches.

“It all went to shit,” he murmurs. She hums a question, but he just shakes his head.

“Not...not right now, honey. Just...I need quiet.”

Her fingers still, and she hesitates then whispers, “Do you need to be alone…?”

His arms wrap around her thighs, keeping her close, as he rubs his cheek against her.

“God, no. No. Stay here. You’re the only good thing I’ve seen all day.” His body moves with another bone deep sigh, and he seems to relax as her hands take up their former positions. His broad shoulders still feel so tense beneath her fingers. After a few more moments spent in silence, letting him grieve or de-stress, whichever he needed, she pushes him back and slowly moves to her knees. Her hands slide up the thighs of his pants, up over his hips, to his waist then around to his back, drawing him in. His arms mindlessly shift to accommodate and wrap around her shoulders. Her chin rests on his shoulder, and she feels her eyes tear up as he grips her tightly against him. His fingers dig into the fabric of her tank top, and his lips press fully against her neck. She lets him breathe her in, lets him settle, lets him find comfort in just simple touch. Another ten minutes of silence, and her knees are aching, but she can’t find it in her to give this up. He seems to feel her slight shift, moves his lips up to her jaw, and presses a kiss there. He rests his forehead against her temple, and his hands cradle the back of her neck.

“I love you,” he mutters.

Tifa moves her hands up and over his shoulders, down his strong as steel arms, gripping his forearms.

“I love you, too,” she replies, shifting to nuzzle against his cheek. He gives a small grin and tilts his head until his lips fit against hers. A slow minute ticks by, the only change being the pressure of their mouths on the other, which turned into opening just enough to slip her bottom lip between his so he could suck on it, and lick on it, gently. The moment gained a slight urgency when he slid from his seat on the couch to his knees in front of her, and his hands moved to toss his gloves off, then right back to cradle her jaw as he dipped his tongue past her teeth. Her hands fisted into his sides, the blue tee gathering beneath her knuckles. He let a soft sigh out through his nose, then pulled away and rested his forehead against her once more.

Her hands slide a path up his chest, up his shoulders, up his neck until her palms are framing his face. Her thumbs caress soft lines over his cheekbones, while he settled his hands on her waist then on down to her hips. The glint of his wedding ring catches her eye as it hangs from the chain around his neck, the place he kept it when he knew things could get ugly, and she gave a soft smile.

With a sigh, she pulls away, looking him in the eye to gauge his bearings. His eyes were a bit more clear than before, but still held that shadow of sadness to them. At the very least, he looks a lot more aware than before. She grips his shoulders, and puffs her cheeks out, dipping in to blow a raspberry against his cheek before standing, and offering her hands to help him up. With a chuckle, he brings her wrist up to kiss, tugging her against him so he could press another kiss to her forehead. She rests her hands on his chest as he sighs into her hair.

“What do you say to a shower, some food, some beer, and a back rub?”

“I say you’re gonna goddamn spoil me rotten.”


End file.
